


Damaged Soldier

by tessels18



Series: Perfectly Damaged Soldier [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry my perfectly damaged soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but I posted it on a different site, so now I'm transferring it here :)
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Song lyrics are - Here I go again - Whitesnake.

-  
Well I don't know where I'm going,  
But I sure know where I've been,  
Hanging on the promises and the songs of yesterday  
And I've made up my mind I aint wasting no more time,  
Here I go again  
-

 

My damaged soldier.  
You carry my heart, you carry my soul.

I had known this day would come, the day I had to leave to protect you, to protect Sam.  
I know you will go and get him, tell him the story I will leave you to believe.

 

-  
Here I go again,  
Though I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what im looking for,  
But lord I pray you give me strength to carry on,  
Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams  
-

 

So as i drive down this nameless highway wishing I was holding you in my arms, I wipe a single tear that has fallen.  
I am a broken soldier fighting a losing battle, I am a lonely lover who has left you damaged, I am a man who left his heart and soul with his son.

 

-  
Here I go again on my own,  
Going down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone,  
But I've made up my mind,  
I aint wasting no more time  
-

 

I pray one day you will understand, understand why I had to leave, why I had to let you go, why im driving away without goodbye.

 

-  
Im just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on loves sweet charity,  
And im gonna hold on for the rest of my days,  
Cause I know what it means,  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
-

 

It had to be this way, I had no other choice, I need to protect Sam, I need to protect you - my damaged soldier.

Forgive me for loving you like no father should  
Forgive me for leaving you like no father should  
Forgive me Dean.

 

-  
Here I go again on my own,  
Going down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone,  
And I've made up my mind,  
I aint wasting no more time,  
But here I go again  
-

Im sorry my perfectly damaged soldier.


End file.
